


Watching

by iria4285



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria4285/pseuds/iria4285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica loves to watch Don</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Before the kiss in “Dead Inside”  
> Prompts: blazer, autoerotic and animated

Jessica loves watching him; he’s inside the interrogatory room with a suspect with Mac at his side. He’s got that posture that gets her giddy every time she sees it. He’s wearing a grey blazer his hands extended in the table looming tours the guy, an image that she considers completely autoerotic. 

Every time she sees it she gets shivers through her spine imagining a completely different image than the one that’s occurring. She imagines how it would be to feel these eyes scrutinizing her body from head to toe with an intense look. Her pulse going quick and becoming animated. She hopes that this fantasy will happen soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Livejournal community Tic Tac Tales. I reccomend reading the works there some of them are pretty good.  
> Also like all my works feedback is very appreciated.


End file.
